Races of Gadriel
Humans Humans are still seen as a barbaric, war like race in most parts of the world. * Dragons and dragonkin are usually distrusting of humans, due to the wars launched by the humans of Eminlore and Chokosa against dragons and their kind. * Population: Roughly 10% of Gadriel is populated by humans. History -10500 DR human clerics, sorcerers and warlocks of Gazrashim from the empire of Korkos made a pact with Helhura, queen of the pits a powerful demon lord from the abyss. The humans of Korkos were "blessed" with the blood of Hulhura in exchange Helhura would receive 25,000 sacrifices per year in a ritual known as the soul river of Ixratar. Hulhura's blessing allowed the empire of Korkos to build the most formidable army seen on Gadriel, which was turned upon the bordering nations. Within 100 years Korkos influence had spread over the entire continent of Eminlora, Chakosa and parts of Drusku. Most other human nations were eradicated, making the fell touched humans of Korkos the dominant form of humans on Gadriel, other species such as Elves, Dwarves, Halfing Gnomes and so on were subjected as slaves under the new nation of Helkorkos. After almost a thousand years the tyrant kings and queens of Helkorkos were killed during the uprising of -9549 DR. Dragons and Dragonkind Dragons and dragonkind are as varied as any other race and have faced severe persecution, mostly at the hands of humans. * Population: Roughly 10% of Gadriel is populated by dragons/dragonkin (true dragons <1%, dragonbourne: >9%). Red dragons Red dragons are not universally evil, they have good, evil and neutral alignments as any race in Gadriel does. Red dragons are usually quick to anger with ferocious moods. Elves * Population: 11% of Gadriel is populated by elves. Half-Elves * Population: 15% of Gadriel is populated by half-elves. Types of Elves * Anorchín (Sun Elves) * Ithilhen (Moon Elves, children of the moon) * Dark Elves * Dúathion (Shadow Elves) * Wood Elves * Aquatic Elves * Bone Elves Dwarves * Population: 6% of Gadriel is populated by Dwarves. Gnomes * Population: 10% of Gadriel is populated by Gnomes. Halflings * Population: 12% of Gadriel is populated by Halflings. Assimar Assimar are a common sight throughout Gadriel, mainly due to the years of rule under Paladin kings of Chakosa who viewed unions between mortals and celestials as blessings to the land. * Chakosa has the highest population of Assimiar, the theocracy of Valdramier has the second highest (in Eminlore) * Population: 7% of Gadriel is populated by Assimar. Genasi * Population: 8% of Gadriel is populated by Genasi. Thiefling * Population: 5% of Gadriel is populated by Thieflings. Other races * Population: 5% of Gadriel is populated by other races. Forgeborn Living constructs given the spark of life by the forge of Talos and consecrated by Karzantu. No Forgeborn were seen on Gadriel until 1279 DR when one of the constructs from the forgotten city of Khemsaihenet was possessed by a lingering spirit in the city of Balisdur. Category:Race Category:Races Category:Galista Category:Gadriel